


The adventures of Serena and Bonnie tickle monster and cute diaper change

by Hydrolightning



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: All clothes off except her diaper, Booty Shaking, Butt Smack, Chain machine, Diaper changing, Diapers, Drinking, Extremely Underage, Farting, Other, Tickling, Tummy tickle, Underage - Freeform, Video Recording, blowing raspberries on tummy, feet tickle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrolightning/pseuds/Hydrolightning
Summary: Here’s a cute chapter of Serena and bonnie





	1. Chapter 1

One day ash and clemont were at a friends house for a sleepover while Bonnie's in school and Serena is reading at home. Then Bonnie comes home from her last day of school and decides to take a nap.

Serena had a sneaky idea she build a chain machine and carries Bonnie while she's asleep and takes all her clothes off except her diaper, and ties her legs and arms. A few moments later Bonnie woke up and asks herself "what's going on why am I tied up can anyone hear me?" Then Serena came up to her and said "Awwwwwwwwww what's wrong with you my whittle cute 6 year old girl".

Bonnie blushed, then Serena said "I want to have fun with you my little cupcake". After that she starts tickling her tummy. Bonnie laughed so hard HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT THAT TICKLES claimed Bonnie. Then Serena said "too bad the tickle monster is going to keep tickling you until you fully pee your diaper. Then Serena tickled her feet, arimpits, blew huge loads of raspberries on her belly and swirled her belly button. Bonnie continues to laugh KEYAHHAHAHAHA. After ticking her Bonnie fully peed her diaper.

"Uh oh looks like someone needs her diaper changed" said Serena. Then She takes her to the changing table and pulls off her diaper. And lifts up Bonnie Legs and wipes her private parts with a wipee. And Bonnie couldn't stop laughing “that tickles Serena” Bonnie said. Serena said "Awwwww someone likes getting her diaper changed. While Bonnie gets her private parts wiped She accidentally peed up into the air . “Uh oh” Serena said you peed in the air”. Then she puts baby powder and puts her in a clean diaper. Then as a bonus Serena got her camera and a water bottle for Bonnie. “Alright bonnie this is the final test I have to do to you”. Bonnie drinks the water bottle completely. Then Serena records the video and said “alright bonnie pee for me”. Then Serena made a video of Bonnie peeing her diaper fully. Then Serena changed her diaper. Then as another bonus. She put baby oil and powder on Bonnie’s buttcheecks. And pats it like a drum and then Serena smacks her soft butt really hard and Bonnie had a fart cloud. Then Serena said “ok Bonnie I’m going to make a video of you shaking your cute little butt. Then Bonnie starts to shake her butt to the camera and Serena started recording. “Alright bonnie dance.” Then bonnie dances shaking her butt. “Oh my god Bonnie you have a cute little butt. So Serena puts her on a new diaper and patted her, then Serena tucks in Bonnie to bed put on her pajamas and Bonnie brushed her teeth, then she puts on her pacifier on her mouth and Serena said "good night" then bonnie said "Serena I love you". And Serena said "Awwww you're so sweet and I love you too my little cute princess. Then Bonnie went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 clemont changes Bonnie's diaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of Clemont and Bonnie part 1 Clemont babysits bonnie  
> A Pokemon fanfic  
> WARNING: if you don’t like diaper fetishes then don’t read this

The scenario starts off with Bonnie at home playing video games and Clemont comes home from Pokemon training at his gym

Clemont: Bonnie I’m home

Bonnie: oh hi Clemont how’s it going

Clemont: really good 

Bonnie: so what did you do at the gym

Clemont: well I was training with sawyer the treeko dude

Bonnie: okay

Clemont: Bonnie you’re the cutest little sister ever 

Bonnie: aww thanks big brother

Clemont: ever since you were a baby I fell in love in your cuteness

Bonnie: blushes “You’re embarrassing me Clemont.”

Clemont: oh I got a special treat for you 

Bonnie: what is it 

Clemont: you’re about to find out

Bonnie: okay. Then she follows Clemont to his room 

Clemont: *thinking about the invention* then Clemont said his catchphrase “The future is now thanks to science clemontic gear on! I invented a machine for Bonnie called the super baby machine. It orders you to drink the bottle potion first then it turns you to a baby and take all your clothes off and put you in a diaper. 

Bonnie: well that’s an invention I’ve never seen you experience 

Clemont: well since you’re the cutest little girl ever I want you to try it

Bonnie: okay. *goes in the machine and drinks the potion* then something happens “what’s happening Clemont”

Clemont: you’re turning into a baby

Bonnie: I am? Then Bonnie turned into a baby 

Clemont: presses a button then the machine takes all of Bonnie’s clothes off including her underwear then puts Bonnie in a diaper  
“Awwwwww look at how cute you are”.

Bonnie: awww that’s embarrassing and sweet big brother

Clemont: presses a button and the machine turns into a table and chained Bonnie’s arms and legs 

Bonnie: what’s happening Clemont why can’t I move

Clemont: Because I’m about to do something to you Bonnie

Bonnie: and what are you going to do to me.  
Clemont:you’re going to find out. *Then Clemont starts to tickle Bonnie’s feet with his fingers

Bonnie: kyeahhahahahaha stop I’m ticklish Clemont 

Clemont: nope gonna keep tickling you all the way until you pee your diaper

Bonnie: laughs hysterically kyeahhahahahaha.

Clemont: continues to tickle Bonnie’s feet and suck on Bonnie’s toes while licking them. *then Clemont starts to tickle Bonnie’s tummy

Bonnie: laughs hysterically “kyeahhahahahaha please continue tickling me I don’t care I wanted to be treated like a baby.

Clemont: alright then your choice. *then he continues to tickle Bonnie’s tummy with his fingers. “Alright Bonnie for the ultimate tickle move” 

Bonnie: what’s your ultimate tickle move big brother

Clemont: this. *swirl Bonnie’s belly button while licking her belly

Bonnie: Clemont that tickles please lick my belly more

Clemont: alright *continues swirling Bonnie’s belly button and licking her belly “you seem to be enjoying this don’t you Bonnie”.

Bonnie: I do

Clemont: hmm lets eat your belly by blowing huge raspberries on it

Bonnie: please no  
Clemont: I’m gonna get ya.*then Clemont starts to blow huge raspberries on Bonnie’s tummy. 

Bonnie: kyeahhahahahahaahahahahahahahahahaha im ticklish Clemont

Clemont: you have a cute laugh Bonnie *continues to blow huge raspberries on her tummy and now blows it on her belly button for 1 minute and then licked her belly button in circles. Bonnie kept laughing real hard until she reaches her climax

Bonnie: Clemont I’m going to pee! *a few seconds later Bonnie fully peed all over her diaper and Clemont notices Bonnie squirted pee on her diaper

Clemont: oh my looks like somebody needs a diaper change.

Bonnie: look Clemont I pee peed all over my diapy.

Clemont: yes you did Bonnie now let’s get you changed *clemont presses a button on his machine and it turns to a changing table and puts Bonnie in the changing table

Bonnie: I love you Clemont

Clemont: I love you too *then he takes Bonnie’s diaper off and notices how much pee was there “wow Bonnie you really did pee your diaper”

Bonnie: I did thanks Clemont

Clemont: I love it when I treat you like a baby and acting like I’m your daddy. 

Bonnie: aww thanks Clemont 

Clemont: now let’s clean you *bonnie spreads her legs and Clemont grabs a wipe and cleans her private parts

Bonnie: laughs while Clemont cleans her private parts causing her to pee in the table. 

Clemont: uh oh let’s clean that up

Bonnie: sorry Clemont

Clemont: that’s ok that what diapers are for now can I see your butt

Bonnie: sure then she shows Clemont her butt

Clemont: you have a cute soft butt Bonnie

Bonnie: that’s embarrassing Clemont 

Clemont: I know *then he grabs the baby powder and pats Bonnie’s soft butt

Bonnie: oh Clemont that feels so good

Clemont: continues to pat Bonnie’s butt then Clemont smacked it real hard then Bonnie’s butt wiggled and Bonnie made a a fart cloud

Bonnie: excuse me I farted

Clemont: that’s okay I love hearing you fart *clemont puts on a new diaper for Bonnie. There all done but we’re not finished yet

Bonnie: why 

Clemont: Because I’m going to take pictures of you wetting your diaper and shaking your butt.

Bonnie: okay

Clemont: gives Bonnie a water bottle to drink “Bonnie drink your water”

Bonnie: drinks the water then Clemont takes a picture of her drinking

Clemont: okay Bonnie you might pee again.

Bonnie: starts to pee her diaper

Clemont: takes a picture of her wetting her diaper

Bonnie: stops peeing then Clemont notices her diaper was fully filled with huge yellow spots.

Clemont: I’m gonna take your diaper off then he takes a picture changing Bonnie’s diaper

Bonnie: naked “now what”

Clemont: I’m going to make a video of you shaking your cute butt.

Bonnie: gives a cute butt shake to the camera and Clemont records it 

Bonnie: continues to Shake her bum.

Clemont: Bonnie you’re so cute shaking your butt  
Clemont: puts baby powder on her butt and stops taking pictures and pats Bonnie’s butt until she farts

Bonnie: excuse me again

Clemont: that’s alright “puts on a new diaper on Bonnie “there all finished”

Bonnie: yay lets do it again sometime

Clemont: alright Bonnie we should do it again sometime.


End file.
